A Story Of Two Girls
by Hinahchu
Summary: This is a story between Princess bubblegum and the notorious Queen Marceline of the Vampires. Hurt and hatred had decayed the friendship, and past relationships they had together. What was once a flourishing relationship is now tattered and left in bits for one of them to pick up. S sudden spark however has ignited the rocky relationship. What will happen? Rated M for future.


It had been a few weeks after the door lord incident between Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, And everything slowly returned to normal, The incident however was proven to be a break through for two people. Marceline and Bubblegum who had been on bad terms for the longest time before the incident, fighting, yelling and clashing together in heats of burning fights of drama and emotional breakdowns. The relationship between the two seemed rather soul for the longest time although the reason behind that was always left unknown, despite the constant battering and coaxing that Finn and Jake tried on them, nothing seemed to get anything out of either of them, as if the past between the two was dark. But as a matter of fact, it wasn't, Just a bundle of confused and hurt feelings that were left un attended to.

However. Ever since the incident with the door lord were Marceline bravely demonstrated how she felt through song, purely out of sheer frustration however, a new life sparked within the couples relationship. Or at least that was what the Vampire had thought and had hoped for as she flew through the moonlight filled sky through the land of Ooo and over the candy kingdom, unaware of her surroundings and deeply embedded within the depths of her thoughts.

'_Does bonni…Consider us "friends" now..?' _Her thoughts continued, smiling to the thought of the word "friend" it made the inside of her chest get hot, and tingly, like she was against something warm. The feeling still made her feel rather uncomfortable however due to the fact she was totally not used to it! The vampire had almost no friends, all the people in the candy kingdom were terrified of her because of what she was '_S'how it should be anyway!' _The vampire snickered to her own thoughts before grinning a toothy, moonlit grin as she scanned the land below her, sighing with delight of the continuing thoughts of her and bonni finally being able to be on good terms, if anything it made her feel at ease, that maybe, just maybe the past was finally able to be put behind her, that heartbreaking past.

Her thoughts continued as she idly flew more and more, until something had caught her ear. The pointed appendage twitched as her head tilted down, and looked over the for some reason, bustling candy kingdom, Lights, Music, Sounds, Screaming, the sounds were emitting throughout all the land and it only took her now, as her thought bubble was popped to realize this.

"Woah, Wonder what that dork is throwin" She said, eyes scanning still.

Suddenly however, her eyes shot wide and she almost lost her balance as she floated up right. Her hand making contact with her forehead, face palming herself out of stupidity when she finally remembered something important!.

"Oh glob! I forgot today is Bonni's birthday!" She said in a heated panicc, floating around aimlessly in circles trying maintain her panic filled thoughts from running around wild as she suddenly stopped, her arms dropping to her sides as she stood there looking forward with a blank expression

"Wait..So…why didn't anyone.." She looked back down, looking more closely, she could see Finn and Jake, and everyone else she knew dancing to the music, seemingly having the time of their lives as Marceline just looked down, still with a blank look a swarm of emotions filling her now, confusing, and un reconizable ones that made her feel highly uncomfortable about the situation

"Why didn't…Anyone tell me..Was I not invited..?" She said outloud to herself

Marceline didn't understand at first, Weren't she and Bonnibel…friends? She had thought, but taking another look down at the bustling candy people and te rest of her friends dancing along to the music it only made her straight face crack into a frown. She didn't understand, did she even want to understand? She was the only one who thought they were friends, she was the only one who made these silly assumptions that the relationship between nthe two had gotten better, it was all her. All completely her. Even so she thought

'_Even so…why does my chest hurt..' _Her thoughts continued, and soon took control over the right and wrong inside of her. She wanted to know ut at the same time, because she was never invited she thought it wrong to go down and start walking around like she belonged there. When she flat out didn't. Looking down she had also took a glimpse at the decor. Formal wear. Of course she couldn't go! With what she was wearing? A grey tank top and black sweatpants? She thought not. But then again that other part of her ached at the sight of everyone else she knew down there, having been invited. How come she was so different, how come she was not considered special like everyone else. It's not like she had chosen to be what she was. Her thoughts took over, and suddenly she yelled out angrily at herself

"What the glob! I…I!.." She died down, and pursed her lips, blushing brightly having gotten embarrassingly angry before calming down, and rethinking, gathering her thoughts

"I. Maybe, it's not like it's going to hurt if I just…Take a peek.." She said, quietly, almost as if a whisper.

She soon found herself floating down to the candy kingdom, making her way to the bustling party that was taking place there.

Meanwhile. While Marceline was descending from the sky into the candy kingdom Bonnibel was getting ready to make her own appearance for her own birthday party. Standing there in front of the mirror, overlooking her pink gown, stopped off with light pink leggings and white formal shoes, she sighed as her eyes cascaded down to the floor. She was getting tired of throwing birthday parties for herself. She had lost track as to just how many she had by now. If anything she lost the reason as to why she even through them anymore, for sport? The parties weren't really for her anyway. They were for the people of the candy kingdom, who always enjoyed seeing their princess sparkling and radiant figure wearing such beautiful gowns. As well as the party that is thrown each year in celebration for their Monarch.

However. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy spending time with her friends at such a time, if anything she enjoyed that, and upon thinking about it she smiled and giggled to herself. Although she did feel bad as she continued to think while putting on her crown, and tying her hair back in a light, made up ponytail

'_I wonder if Marceline will be there..' _The princess's cheeks suddenly lit up in a bright blush upon picturing meeting Marceline at her birthday. Her lips couldn't help but form into a smile and her chest suddenly got hot. She wrapped her arms around herself, and soon ventured into the depths of her thoughts even deeper as she sighed sweetly, content like. Until suddenly she was knocked back into reality as the loud knock of the door to her room was heard, Causing her to jump, yelping slightly and blushing brightly out of embarrassments

"A-ah! W..who is it..?" She spoke nervously, voice shaking from the previous thoughts before.

" it's just me princess " The familiar voice said, Peppermint Butler

"Oh..Was..What is it?" She spoke, clearing her throat, and soon going to the door, opening it

"Ah, your people wish to see you soon" He said, smiling up at his princess

"Tell them I will be down shortly " She said with a smile, and peppermint butler simply nodded as the princess closed the door, sighing and turned around to soon lean her back against it, folding her arms

'_Who am I kidding..Marceline was not even invited..' _her brows furrowed at the thought, obviously frustrated that such a thing had happened, she had wanted Marceline to secretly come but she could have never had said that during the meeting with the higher ups, obviously still below her, but others in command at maintaining the candy kingdom, They thought it was best for Marceline to not come, due to the fact it could easily cause and uproar due to the fact that Marceline was not exactly the most wanted in that area. And Bonnibel didn't have much choice In the matter, of course that didn't mean she agreed with it. She just had no choice! Of course she couldn't do anything about it now, if anything she didn't really seem that excited anymore after thinking about it.

Sighing, she managed to push herself off the back of the door and stand straight brushing her hands along her gown, brushing off anything that would still be attached to it, her eyes slowly trailed to the ground, and her arms followed, falling to her sides a she furrowed her brows, sighing deeply in distress. However, suddenly, something caught her hear, which was hard, since the music was blasting, coming through the open balcony she had.

"Psst…hey…hey Bonni!" The voice said

Bonnibel instantly looked up, confused, thinking at first she was hearing things, before suddenly, her eyes shot wide taking in the glimpse of the vampire poking her head over the balcony, looking at Bonnibel, Within that moment thousands upon thousands of thoughts swirled through her head, mouth dropping. But nothing came out, unable to come up with words as she stares idiotically at the vampire, before suddenly shouting out

"MARCELINE?!" She said, taking a step forward, completely confused

"Yo~" She said, cooly, as if nothing was wrong, Well, nothing was wrong to her, in her mind

Floating over, And over the balcony until she finally made it into the girls room. She had previously flown down into the kingdom, meeting up with Finn and asking were the princess was, Finn having said she didn't come out of the castle yet it was only common sense that she was still in her room, assumingly getting ready, which was why Marceline was there In the first place. Though she completely hid the fact that she was concerned as to why she was not invited, She was just happy she got to see the princess '_Wow..She looks so…' _her thoughts were suddenly cut off as Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's shoulders roughly, shaking her, An obvious confusion painting the vampires face as Bonni yelled out

"What are you doing here! You arent…" She stopped, biting her lip obviously concerned

"Aren't what..?"Marceline looked at the princess with a blank stare, obviously confused herself

"You aren't supposed to be here!" She said finally, dropping her head in shame as she just groaned

"….I noticed, since I didn't get invited, If you din'- NO!" She was instantly cut off as bonni yelled, before calming down finally dropping her shoulders, and sighing deeply

"It's not like I didn't want you to come, Marceline it's just…Me and some of the other candy people had a meeting..You scare the whole Kingdom so we thought it best if you didn't come..I was against it I swear!" She spoke out, huffing and crossing her arms as she paced around the room, corrupted with her current thoughts.

"Really..?" Marceline was struck in awe as she watched the princess beat herself up over something so trivial.

Marceline on the other hand couldn't help but internally blush and thought _'She wanted me to come..? She…S-sh..' _Marceline was now seen blushing as she scratched the back of her head, a small dorky smile creeping onto her lips as she just looked to the floor, laughing slightly. Feeling a great deal of stress leave her chest after seeing the misunderstanding. But having found out the princess actually cared about her, she felt that strange, uncomfortable heat burn in her chest, and in her body once more. Oh glob she thought, why does she always get like this by just standing near the princess, it was unbearable and most uncomfortable, it felt like her body was on fire! Soon, she was left just standing there with a smile on her face, leaving bonni confused as to why the vampire was smiling, but that was the least of her problems. Suddenly though both the thoughts of the vampire, and the princess were cut short to a voice coming closer to them

"Princess? Are you ready yet..? The people demand you to come down, they are here for you after all!" it was peppermint butler whom was dangerously close to the room

Bonnibel was suddenly in a panic, she couldn't be seen here with Marceline but she didn't have enough time to allow her to fly out, so without much thinking she grabbed Marceline by the arm, causing her to flinch from the contact, and suddenly, opened the door to her closet, which was the smaller one in her room. Suddenly, pushing into it, both of them, she closed the door frantically. Silence soon washed over the room, Marceline blushing furiously however due to the fact bonni was pressed tightly against her front, facing her and tucked underneath her chin. Her arms tightly wrapped around Marceline. She was speechless, blushing furiously like an idiot.

Soon, peppermint butler opened the door, looking around, he was obviously confused when finding the room apparently empty, despite without him knowing that the two maidens were hiding within the tightly compact closet. He was about to leave the room, standing at the doorway before suddenly, a guard passed his way, and thus a conversation started leaving the two trapped, and having to wait for the two to leave the area before they even thought of coming out.

Bonni soon lifted her head, biting her lip, at first she didn't realize the position they were in before suddenly, she looked up, eyes meeting marcelines in a captivating stare only to suddenly blush furiously, unable to take her eyes off the pale girls crimson orbs. Her mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. The two were heated in the moment of looking into each others eyes, and it was like nothing else around them mattered. Suddenly though, Marceline's mine was acting upon it's own, the combination of craving the princess and the lust of the situation overtaking her, She was leaning forward, Which made the monarch blush even more, but she was unable to move, Suddenly, she shuddered upon feeling the vampires cold lips brush, graze against her own, before suddenly pushing firmly against them, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. At first, bonnibel could only watch with a shocked, surprised look as the vampire invaded her mouth. But soon she had relaxed into the feeling. Her chest going tight, and heartbeat racing as she returned the kiss the vampire gave her as both of them drowned in sweet, temporary oblivion.


End file.
